


i think i'm gonna marry you

by snapdragonpop007



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din is single, Families of Choice, I made up a bit of my own but that's fine, M/M, Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), Mandalorian Marriage Traditions (Star Wars), and everyone is trying there hardest to change that, it's a little cracky, mand'alor din djarin, marriage proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapdragonpop007/pseuds/snapdragonpop007
Summary: It is an ancient tradition on Mandalore, that before you can ask for someone’s hand in marriage, you first have to defeat them in battle to prove your abilities to care for and provide for the family you’ll have. If you are not a capable warrior, you are not a capable spouse.Luke didn't realize he had already skipped that step.
Relationships: Bo-Katan Kryze/Cara Dune, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 63
Kudos: 1884
Collections: Star Wars





	i think i'm gonna marry you

Luke thought that he was maybe just a little bit in love with Din Djarin.

He could almost hear Master Yoda yelling at him about attachments and consequences and Anakin cheering Luke on, but Luke was exceptionally good at ignoring people when he was told to do something. Especially when it was something he _didn’t_ want to do. 

And really, what wasn’t there to love about Din? 

Sure, he was a little rough around the edges and terribly blunt about things, but he was kind and sweet and caring and so, _so_ loving. Din was the sort of person who loved with everything he had, even if he didn’t realize it. He loved like it was the most important thing he would ever do, loved so warmly and wholly that it felt like sunlight warming your skin and sinking into your bones. 

Maybe that was why Din got so many marriage proposals. 

Well, that, and he was the Mand’alor. 

That probably had a little something to do with it.

Luke shouldn’t feel jealous about it. Din only accepted these proposals because it would be insulting if he didn’t, and it wasn’t like Din took them seriously. Sure, he fought whoever was challenging him like it would be his last night living, but no one ever came close to beating him. Din still came home to Luke and Grogu every night, still ate the food Luke made, still sang Grogu to sleep and sat up with Luke and smiled and laughed and--

Luke took in a sharp breath and pushed that train of thought completely off its tracks.

Din and Luke weren’t anything special. They were friends who just so happened to live together because it was easier. It wasn't...Luke wasn’t anything special. 

“Are you okay?”

Luke blinked. Shook his head. “I think I should be asking you that.”

Din blinked slowly, tilting his head in question.

He was sitting on the floor of the main living space of their little house, already out of his helmet and peeling the rest of his armor off. There was a pretty blue bruise already blooming across Din’s jaw, and Luke was sure there were more hiding under the beskar and cloth. The mandalorian who had all but demanded Din’s hand in marriage this morning had been young and inexperienced, but she had been quick. 

Grogu tottled up to Din’s leg and cooed, patting his knee twice before reaching for Din’s helmet. He babbled something that sounded almost like _helmet_ , then lifted it and stuck it on his head. 

Grogu fell over from the weight of it almost immediately.

Din’s lips quirked up into a lopsided smile, and he reached forward and helped Grogu back to his feet. 

“That’s good, kid,” Din held Grogu’s little hands so he could get his balance back, only letting go when he was sure the child wouldn’t fall again. “You’re getting pretty good with this Force thing.” 

That was another thing Luke loved about Din. He was always so expressive, and Luke almost thought it a shame that Din wore his helmet so often. But that also meant that Luke got to see all these little smiles and frowns and ticks and twitches and no one else did. No one else knew that Din’s smiles were crooked, or that he tilted his head when he laughed, or that his eyes were the prettiest shade of brown Luke had ever seen—

“ _Are_ you okay?” Luke asked. 

Din laughed then, head tilting just a bit to the left. “Yeah—just a few bruises, I promise.”

Luke hummed and Grogu cooed, taking a wobbly step. 

“You know you don’t have to keep accepting these things,” Luke said quietly. He watched Grogu, using just a bit of the Force to catch him as he started falling again. He was pretty sure Grogu could sit in the helmet, it was so big. “She was just a kid.”

Luke had been living on Mandalore for a few months now, and he would be the first to admit that there were still things about the culture he didn’t fully understand, and the traditional mandalorian marriage proposal fell rather neatly into that category.

Din had explained it to Luke a few times. Marriage was a fairly relaxed concept. It didn’t come with the elaborate ceremonies Luke was used to, and it wasn’t nearly as binding either. Really, all that was required was the traditional sparring match to prove your strength and capabilities as a warrior and the spoken vows, but that sparring match was only required if you practiced the more traditional creed. 

Which Din did. 

“Exactly. She was just a kid,” Din was still looking at Grogu as he spoke. “She wouldn’t have won.”

Luke watched them, falling silent. 

Din still held Grogu’s hands as the child wobbled around, keeping him upright and steady. Din was smiling again too, and when Grogu toppled over into his lap he lifted the helmet and smiled and lifted Grogu to his chest. Grogu cooed and slapped his hands to Din’s cheeks, and Din kissed the top of Grogu’s head.

Luke realized, rather suddenly, that he didn’t want to lose this. 

“What happens when you lose?” Luke asked quietly. 

Din looked at him, his eyes warm and steady.

“I won’t.” He said, just as softly.

—

These marriage proposals have not been going on for a very long time—they had only really picked up a few weeks ago—but once people found out that Din was a bachelor, it turned out he was a very desirable one. 

Din didn’t understand it.

“You’re strong, have a kid, and are pretty capable of providing for people,” Cara knocked back the rest of her drink. She was certainly drunk by now, and Din felt only a little bad for Bo-Katan. “Hate to break it to you, but you’re everything a Mandalorian finds attractive all rolled up into one beskar wrapped package.” 

Din frowned.

“She’s not...wrong,” Bo-Katan said slowly. Her own drink sat by her elbow, still half full. “You started a family before you found a spouse. That’s--an admirable quality.”

“You’re also hot.” Cara tacked on. 

Bo-Katan gently smacked Cara upside the head. Cara just laughed, then waved down the bartender. Both Din and Bo-Katan waved him away before he could get closer. 

When Din became Mand’alor, certain exceptions had to be made to his creed. He could no longer remain a faceless figure—people had to know his face and his name, and while most did not know the face that lay under his helmet, Bo-Katan had become one of those exceptions. 

She was the head of Din’s guard—a guard that he did not want but both Bo-Katan and the Armorer argued for anyway. Mandalore was more peaceful than it had been in decades, but there were still people who didn’t agree with Din’s leadership, still people who wanted him dead. If he died, the planet would be thrown back into war. 

Bo-Katan, despite her first misgivings about Din’s leadership, wasn’t going to let that happen. 

“I think you two are the only ones who know what I look like, besides the kid.” Din said once he was sure the bartender wasn’t coming over. “You can’t really--”

“And Luke.” Cara slurred, cutting Din off. “Pretty boy knows what you look like.”

Din felt his cheeks warm.

Luke was another one of those _exceptions_. 

He had thought it would be better to train Grogu with Din around, that it would be easier to keep Grogu’s emotions steady if he were with someone familiar. Din wasn’t going to argue with him, and after a few months things had settled down enough on Mandalore for Luke and Grogu to come. It had just been easier to let Luke stay with Din, and somewhere along the line Din just hadn’t cared if he took his helmet off in front of Luke. 

It hadn’t felt strange or wrong. It felt right to take his helmet off, to smile at Luke and laugh with him and let him see.

But Din hadn’t let himself think too hard about it. 

“You know,” Bo-Katan started slowly. “I had thought that you and that Jedi _were_ married. You just didn’t want to tell us for privacy's sake.”

Din sputtered, felt his cheeks get warmer. 

“He came to Mandalore to be with you.” Bo-Katan continued. “He stays in your house, cares for and trains your child, cooks the food you both provided--” she shrugged, knocked back the rest of her drink. “A lot of people thought you were married until you accepted that first proposal.” 

Everything she was describing was exactly how a mandalorian marriage worked, and Din was hit with a realization that he wasn’t exactly sure what to do with. 

“Go take your wife home.” Din’s voice cracked.

Bo-Katan grinned.

\--

When Din got back home, he was surprised to see Luke still awake. 

He had left the back door to the garden open. Din removed his helmet, setting it gently on the kitchen table before quietly slipping outside. 

Luke was sitting in the grass, head tilted up to look at the stars. He looked beautiful like that, with moonlight covering him in a sheer blanket. When Din sat next to him he didn’t move. Didn’t startle. He just kept looking up, pretty blue eyes filling with starlight. 

Din couldn’t believe he hadn’t realized just how hopelessly in love he was.

They didn’t say anything for a long time. It wasn’t until the moon was starting to dip below the ground that Din softly said “Do you know how a traditional mandalorian marriage works?”

Luke blinked slowly, looked back at Din. “You mean besides the fighting?”

Din smiled and huffed out a soft laugh. “Yes, besides the fighting.”

“A little bit,” Luke frowned as he thought, tilting his head. “One spouse will go out and bring back food and money and supplies while the other stays home to care for the kids and train them until they're old enough to look after themselves, and then…”

Luke trialed off, mouth still open as he clicked the pieces together. 

“Did we get married on accident?”

“I don’t--until the vows are spoken--” Din swallowed back a lump in his throat, closed his eyes, and hoped he wasn’t making a terrible decision. “Do you want to?” 

“Do I want to what?” Luke asked. He was smiling, moving closer to Din. 

Din lifted a hand, gently cupping Luke’s cheek. He ghosted his thumb over the bone, smiling softly as Luke leaned into the touch. He really was an idiot for not realizing this sooner. “I’d like to marry you, Luke Skywalker. If you’d have me.” 

“Do I have to fight you?” Luke asked.

“Not if you didn’t want to.” Din answered.

Luke laughed, bright and happy. Then he leaned forward, kissing Din with the taste of honey and laughter still on his lips. 

“I’d like to marry you too, Din Djarin,” Luke spoke softly when he pulled away, and this time when he kissed Din, he could taste the starlight that had kissed Luke first.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the dumbest thing and quite possibly the worst thing I've written thus far, and I have no regrets.
> 
> you're welcome


End file.
